1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a saw blade, and more particularly to a circular saw blade body.
2. Description of Related Arts
Cutting tools, such as the saw blade, are popularly employed in the cutting of hard, abrasive, difficult-to-cut materials, such as stone, concrete, and brick. Conventional circular saw blades comprises a circular saw blade body having a peripheral edge and a plurality of cutting teeth provided along the peripheral edge, wherein a plurality of curved grooves are spacedly provided along the peripheral edge and between two adjacent cutting teeth. The grooves are employed to increase the flow of air and/or water for blade cooling purpose. During cutting, such conventional saw blade have disadvantages such as, difficulty of removing residual powder, the high temperature when the blade is in use, the low efficiency, and the short life span.